


Just Like The Old Days

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Costume Party, Gen, Halloween Special, Nostalgia, Philinda - Freeform, halloween party, team friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Costume Party theme for Philinda AU challenge on Tumblr .<br/>It's more of friendship Philinda than romantic but I hope you like it :) My previous fanfic turned out to be quite angsty so something to cheer up !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite familiar with the concept of Halloween since I live in a different country, but yeah I hope you'll like it! Would love some reviews.

Melinda walked back into the playground after doing her evening Tai Chi. Even though the playground had a great gym, she wanted a peaceful ambience when she practiced Tai Chi and so preferred The Bus instead of the gym. 

What she hadn't noticed were the pumpkins, fake skeletons, candles, masks and various other stuff typical of Halloween, set in the centre of the room and Skye and Lance busy decorating the room. 

"What are you doing ?" She asked halting and looking at them suspiciously.

"Agent May what does it look like ? .. Of course we're decorating" Lance replied.

"I understood that Hunter what I want to know is why ?" She crossed her arms and looked at them waiting for a response. 

"Because it's Halloween!!!" Skye responded with excitement in her voice. Before May could reply Skye continued "and we are having a Halloween costume party" she had a huge grin on her face, and at that moment she seemed like the Skye that Coulson had picked up from the van all that time back.

"Did you ask Coulson ?" May questioned. 

"Of course with did Agent May" May turned around to see Jemma had joined in. "He agreed to it" 

"Hmm.. Okay" Saying this May left, she really needed to have a conversation with Phil about this. 

She halted when she heard Skye shout from behind "don't forget your costume when you come for the party May, no entry if you're not in a Halloween costume." 

May rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face as she left for Coulson's office.

She entered without knocking and Phil looked up from his paperwork.

"You allowed them to have a Halloween Costume Party??" She asked immediately as she entered.

"Well good evening to you as well May" he said with a smile on his face. 

"Why ?" She asked shaking her head, her palm rubbing her forehead 

"Well it's Halloween, the kids wanted to celebrate and I couldn't refuse" he replied shrugging. He stood from his chair and walked over to and sat on the desk looking at May. He put forward his hand for May to take it, and pulled her to help her sit beside him. 

"They used the Fitz card didn't they ?" She asked with a snort. 

"Sorry ?" He glanced sideways to look at May. 

"Well it's either Skye trying to convince you for this, atleast a thousand times or that they said it'll help Fitz with his recovery if he had some fun time, that would convince you for this" she replied.

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Both of them" he replied and they chuckled.  
"Skye has been asking me about this since yesterday and then as the master card they had Fitz join in as well, they said Jemma has returned back safe, so that was a cause of celebration." He added. 

"The kids know very well how to convince you Phil." She replied. "Anyways hope they have fun, they deserve a break." She got down from the table and began to leave. She stopped and turned around once "you guys have a great time" she said.

"What do you mean we ? Aren't you gonna join ?" He asked with a shocked expression. 

"Skye said it's compulsory to have a Halloween costume, luckily I don't." She smirked and left the room. 

'They all have been working non stop for the last few months, this was a good idea, they do deserve a break' she thought to herself. 

She entered her room and suddenly halted when she saw what was inside resting on the bed.  
The signature long black gown with a jagged, floor-sweeping hem. Spider web mesh sleeves adding to the gothic look, with additional strips of spider web lace trailing from the sleeves. It was the same Morticia Addams costume that she had worn all those years back, she knew it was the same because the corner of one sleeve had the letter 'M' embedded to it in golden colour. Phil had gifted this to her for their last Halloween party in the Academy before they all graduated. They both had been a team since a month into the Academy and best friends. They both loved watching the Addams family series and always watched it together.  
She walked over to lift up the dress and saw a small post - it note beside it with Phil's handwriting on it. The words "Meet you in the Party Morticia" written on it. With a smile on her face, she entered to bathroom to freshen up and join Phil in the party. 

-0o0-

The Ghostbusters aka Skye,Mack,Jemma and Fitz were quite content with their decorations and everything they had done. The ambience was awesome and it actually looked quite spooky considering the Playground was already quite dark. 

Trip had dressed up as a howling commando (no surprises there), Bobby had dressed up as Peggy Carter, her childhood idol and Lance was dressed up a pirate. 

They were all chatting together when Phil joined them dressed up in a Purple suit with black stripes, attached striped shirt, and bow tie. A fake moustache on his face and a cigar in his hand. 

"OMG AC !!!! You look exactly like Gomez !!" Skye almost shouted surprise lacing her voice.  
"Absolutely Sir ! I didn't know you were a fan of the Addams Family" Jemma chirped in.

Coulson shrugged his shoulder and replied "yeah .. It's a very old dress, have had it since .." He was cut of by Lance shouting "wow ... She looks hot!". They turned around to see Lance staring upstairs, mouth open in shock and eyes wide. They followed his line of sight to see Melinda, dressed up as Morticia, come down the stairs. 

If Melinda looking this stunning wasn't enough, the fact that she was dressed as Morticia while Coulson had dressed up as Gomez, caught the team by surprise. They looked at Phil who was still staring at May as she came down the stairs. His expression quite tough to deduce. He looked almost like a love struck teenager. 

"Awww ... Mom and Dad dressed up as Mr and Mrs Addams .. How cute is that ?" Skye said teasing them with a huge grin on her face. 

"Absolutely true Skye" Jemma added and the rest of the team nodded their heads.

Phil looked at them, rubbing the back of his neck, and almost seemed as if he was blushing.  
"And look now .. He's blushing" Skye continued. She was having so much fun with this. 

Skye turned to see May looking at her sternly and decided to excuse herself. 

"Ok guys enjoy the party, while I join the ghostbusters to arrange some music" saying this she left. 

Coulson walked over to May after filling up 2 glasses with drinks. Handing one to her he said "you look beautiful May, wow .. I wasn't sure you'd actually wear it for tonight" he said. 

"Thank you, you look good yourself Gomez, I can't believe you still have this dress after such a long time, I thought I had left it at my mother's place after the graduation" she added. 

They both walked to a counter and leaned with their back towards it and looking at their team. 

"I called up your mother to ask whether she still kept the dress after I got to know that we were supposed to chaperone that Halloween party as a punishment for breaking protocol during Siachen mission" he said chuckling.

"I'm not surprised she still did" May said shaking her head. 

"Yeah I was going to give it to you the night before the party after we returned from..." He halted there, the smile from his face vanished, and he glanced at May who had stiffened up. 

"Bahrain" she completed the sentence for him. 

He nodded his head slowly. Both went silent, memories of their times in the academy, being replaced by post Bahrain events in their minds.

"And you kept it since then ?" She asked. Her voice seemed small at the moment, he realised she wanted to divert her mind immediately. 

"Yeah .. Thought if we ever went to Halloween party again I'd give it to you, seems it took quite some time for that to happen." He replied. 

"Thank you" she said after 2-3 minutes of silence. He looked up at her confused. 

"For the gesture and for not giving up on me Phil" she said with a small smile on her face. 

"I can never give up on you Melinda, you know that" he answered with a smile of his own. 

The both looked at each other, reading each other's eyes because words weren't needed to convey what they felt at that moment. 

A loud crash broke their attention. They looked to see that the kids were partying and dancing and Mack had dropped a glass by mistake which had shattered into pieces, and all the beer spilled on the ground. Instead of being shocked or surprised they all started laughing out loud. 

Phil and May looked at them confused. Mack immediately cleaned up the mess and they continued to party. The music playing out loud and the team began to dance, laugh and enjoy. It felt nice to see them this happy, forget for a moment about everything that had happened with them in the recent times. Living in the moment, enjoying. They used to be like that during their academy days Phil thought. Though a lot had changed, today still felt quite a bit like that time.

"So this is how a Halloween party with kids feels like" May broke his rail of thoughts with a smirk on her face. 

Phil chuckled and replied "I think so, as disastrous as it seems, it's not that bad a Afterall isn't it ?" He asked looking at May. 

"I agree, their going to have a massive hangover tomorrow though" she replied. 

"They've been through worse" he replied. 

They looked at their team for 2 more minutes after Phil suddenly bumped his shoulders into hers. 

She looked at him surprised to see that schoolboy smirk on his face and knew what he was thinking about.

"No Phil" she said. 

"Oh c'mon May it's gonna be fun" he said. Before May could reply he put forward his hand, "Morticia, would you like to join me on the dance floor" he asked trying his best to imitate Gomez's voice and style. 

May rolled her eyes and with a smile took his hand "of course Gomez" she said. 

They went to join the rest of their gang who cheered out loud as they joined them and decided that they could think of the future and threats later, right now it was time to celebrate Halloween with family.


End file.
